I Understand
by ReadingBetweenTheLines
Summary: She couldn't do it. She wasn't ready for this. She hadn't healed yet. That's what she kept telling herself. But she fell anyways. What would happen if her heartbreaker came back? Would she be able to choose? And who would she choose?


**I no what you are thinkng. Ugh! She has ANOTHER new story! She will never get around to the others! But I am actually working a chapter for Bluebloods and for Burnign Fear.**

**I have had this idea in my head forever. Maybe even since the beginning of this year but I couldn't decide if I should write it or not. But here it is. **

* * *

"Sam! Earth to Sam!" Jennifer Kenworthy snapped her fingers in front of her best friends freckled nose.

Sam blinked. They were in a parking lot. Why were they in a parking lot again? Then it dawned on her. An unsettling feeling sifted through her stomach. How had she allowed Jen to talk her into this.

"You have to get that stupid boy out of your head!" Jen shook her shoulder, "He's not coming back Sam. Why can't you get that through your head?"

Sam looked away from her. She could not cry. Not after Jen spent an hour doing her make-up for her. Sam looked down at herself. She had lost so much weight. Her legs were thin, her thighs didn't even touch when she stood squarely. Her collarbone had a deep depression and bags had gathered under her eyes from sleepless nights.

"Sam," Jen's voice softened.

Sam looked over at her. She had that look. The sad look that everyone had. The I'm-so-sorry look.

"I know he hurt you but, the only way for you to heal that broken heart is to move on. I'm sure you will meet a great guy tonight."

"All I'm going to find speed dating is some desperate guy with a past that no girl wants to date because he's probably got a kid or something."

"I'm telling you," Jen smiled as she stepped out of the car, "You are too picky!"

Sam smiled at her over the roof of the car, "I'm sorry that I have high standards!"

Jen laughed aloud, "High standards? You dated Jake Ely!"

Sam shook her head as she stepped off the curb. A car was suddenly close behind them. It was rolling slowly but the driver revved the engine, the thunderous rumbling vibrating her insides. She leapt back onto the curb, heart pounding. A boy who looked to be in his midtwenties, only a few years older than her, was hanging out the window wolf whistling at them. The driver reached across the cab and jerked the young man back inside the car. The glittering blue car rolled into the parking lot across the road.

Jen made a sound of disgust, "What a jerk."

"I'd like to share a few choice words with that pig," Sam grumbled as she glanced both ways before she stepped back onto the street. She glanced up at the night sky just before she opened the door to the building. The doom of stars she saw at home weren't visible in the city. Their cheerful twinkling wasn't able to settle her nerves tonight.

* * *

Nasally voice. Prideful. Vain. Arrogant. Too old. Glued to the cell phone. Too talkative. Anger problems. Too many piercings. Each guy was getting weirder and weirder. Sam closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. A sigh escaped her lips, shoulders sagging as the air rushed out.

"Wow. Were they that bad?"

"Yeah it's-" Sam's breath caught in her throat.

Standing before her was one of the tallest, most beautiful men she had ever seen. The woman he had just left was still watching him, longing in her lingering gaze. Her eyes were studying his thin, muscular build, his dark hair, his too green eyes. He flashed Sam a bright white smile. He was dressed sharply. Black blazer, silver vest, black shirt. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his slacks.

Sam sat up a bit straighter, at a loss for words, "Uuuh."

He chuckled softly as he sat down in the chair, running a hand through his short hair. Sam wanted to shrink away from him and hide in a dark corner. She has a chance to say something flirty and sexy and that was what came out?

"Soo, um, I have no idea what to say. I don't do these things. Ever. I think speed dating is for losers who can't manage to get a date."

Sam's hopes fell. Of course he was too good to be true. He couldn't be gorgeous and have a great personality right?

"Okay, um, why did you come then?" Sam asked, her interest fizzling.

"Because my best friend 'helped' me come to realization that I am a loser that can't get a date."

Sam couldn't help but laugh at his slightly contorted look. He was trying to keep a straight face. And he was failing miserably.

"Adrienne Meyer. Would you bestow upon me the honor of knowing your name?"

He leaned his elbows on the table, fingers folding together in a business like manner. Interest laced through his young face, laugh lines were written into his skin. The lines themselves told her a story. They told her he liked to laugh. That he had a good sense of humor. That he was happy. Something she was not.

"Samantha Forster."

"Well, Samantha Forster, I think I would love to get to know you better."

Sam only gave him a fake a smile. Of course he'd want to get to know any pretty girl. That's just the way it worked. She'd love to get to know a gorgeous guy like him. Their short amount of time hardly gave them the length they needed to really get to know each other.

"I know what you're thinking, that I only said that because you are pretty. But there's something about you. You are more than just a pretty face."

Mhmm. Suure. Tell me that's not some sort of pick up line, Sam thought.

"I really want to believe that and I'm sure it's true but despite the fact that I am here," Sam sighed, "I'm not ready for a relationship."

For a while there was silence between them. Sam sat back somberly, her expression saddening at the thought of Jake.

"What did he do to break your heart?"

"He left."

Adrienne stiffened, voice quiet, "I know all too well how that feels."

Sam stared at him. How could someone so perfect, so extraordinary, possibly know how she felt. How could he know the pain? The heartache.

People were standing up to leave. This had been the last rotation. Sam looked around, trying to spot Jen.

He gently took her open hand and pressed a small piece of paper into her palm, "I understand."

She stared numbly at her hand, even after he was gone. She couldn't bring herself to throw it out. Why? She wasn't ready for this. Not yet.

"Oh my God! Dish girl! What did he give you! It's gotta be his number!" Jen asked eagerly, shaking the back of her chair.

Sam unfolded the paper. I _If it was meant to be, I will see you again._ So he believes in fate? Sam shook her head but she tucked the paper into the pocket of her jeans.

"Come on. Let's just go home."

* * *

Sam stepped out into the night. She paused. They had gone out the wrong exit. This led to the side parking lot, not the street. Laughing caught her attention. She froze.

An extraordinarily tall man dressed in black was walking toward the blue car from earlier. The man who had been hanging out the window was walking beside him talking excitedly. Then they laughed. It was then that she knew. It was him. It was Adrienne.

She felt disappointment. Sam shook her head. Why was there any disappointment? What did it matter to her if he was a jerk? She wasn't interested in dating anyways…right? With a backwards glance, she followed Jen across the street toward her car.

* * *

**What do you think?**


End file.
